


I painted a wall for you

by StuckyandStarWars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alive Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Drunk Hank Anderson, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandStarWars/pseuds/StuckyandStarWars
Summary: Markus is just settling in at the new Jericho headquarters when Hank swings by to look for Connor.Connor is low on thirium, too low. And he's lost. And he's hurt.Connor being missing awakens new feelings in Markus, and using the paints that Carl has sent him, he remebers the only way his father figure ever expressed his pent up emotions.(In other words I like using details from the story as a title for the fic. Enjoy, and thanks to everyone on the Discord server)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, North! Have you seen Connor?” Markus stopped her in the hallway, both of them holding an arm full of boxes. 

“Not recently, why?”

“I just need him to look over something. He's probably at Hank’s place, it can wait.” Markus continued walking, North in the other direction.   
After the Rebellion had actually been successful, with as few casualties as possible, there had been a lot to do in Detroit. First off, negotiations. This had been over a month ago and people were just now being filtered back into the city. From Canada, from other parts of Michigan and from neighboring states. Hectic didn't even begin to describe Detroit. Cyberlife somehow avoided being shut down in Negotiations, though all stores across the world to have ever have sold an android were closed. Cyberlife now officially had representatives and workers who were androids. The company was now solely for producing spare parts, thirium, and non-AI machines like Cyberlife Phones, which had completely annihilated Apple well into the twenty first century, and home security systems. 

Currently, they were cleaning out old buildings and shelters to make room for homeless Androids and Humans alike. If he could find Connor, he could ask his fellow prototype to do a more Detective-like sweep of the area, but by his own judgment they were safe here. It's not like he didn't do his research. They were in a mostly Android friendly section of northern Detroit, also one with a high human unemployment and homelessness rate. Androids had less of a problem finding homes is this area, as plenty of people either took them in or the androids chose to stay with their humans after the revolution. Not all humans treated Androids like shit.

If Markus could manage to get a day off, he would love to visit Carl, and maybe even paint a bit more. He hadn't seen his former owner since before the Protest. He supposed he could understand why Connor had gone to Hank’s, as hank was there for him before anyone. 

Markus set the box down on a pile of other, emptier boxes, and took out blankets and such for the humans. Charity work was their way of giving back for the inconvenience the uprising had caused. He didn't like Madam President using the word inconvenience, but doing something to give back made since. Plus it was the only way to get her to agree to housing for Androids. Anyway, Markus didn't mind. 

Making his last couple of rounds, he opened the Garage door to let people start flowing in. There were more androids than humans, but no one was fighting. Yet. Markus checked on the Android guards and nurses, all volunteers, who were there to look after people. After he was satisfied, he and the rest of his people who weren't sticking around climbed into two separate vans and rode back to Jericho. Not the boat, as it had been blown up, but the building. Three stories tall and stocked with everything they needed, it had been a surprising bonus that North and Simon had managed to scrape up after guilt tripping a few people. The first floor was equipped with medical things like thirium and parts. It was a hospital. The second was living quarters, for almost everyone except Markus, North, Simon, Josh and Connor. They all stayed on floor three with the offices and more official things. It was off limits to the public. Connor had almost turned down the offer for a room at the top, saying he was the reason the original Jericho was attacked, but Markus pressured him into it eventually. 

Smiling a little at remembering that conversation, Markus took the elevator to the third floor and ducked into his room before Simon or Josh could grab him for questions. It was a nice room, with a desk, a good view, a television and a couch. And a few paintings that Carl had sent, which were yet to be hung up. There was a mini fridge in the corner as well, stocked with bottles of thirium. He grabbed a bottle and sat down on the couch. There wasn't much to do. He didn't have a bed, if he needed to restart or repair himself, the couch would be just fine. Jericho was quite lacking in components that a human place like this would have. The only beds were in the hospital, and there weren't meal times to convene. There was only one bathroom on each floor, a courtesy for human guests. People were almost always doing some kind of work, and ‘meals’ were whenever that specific person needed a fill up on thirium. Despite lacking things that Humans choose to believe make a being alive, it was a community.

After twenty minutes of doing nothing, Markus got up and took the paintings out of the boxes. The first one was small, a painting of a person. Blue, as most of Carl's were. The next one was quite a bit bigger, and he hung it above his couch. The third and final was the one he had painted. All those months ago. Markus hung it up as well, then started folding the boxes. He stopped on the last one when he hears something else in the box, then reached in and took out a smaller box. It was a box of paint supplies with a note that said ‘Close your eyes’ in Carl's handwriting. He smiled and set the paint and brushes on his desk. The wall with the window was completely blank, and was in need of decoration. After he finished what he had to do on his computer, Markus turned on some music and picked up a brush. 

When he closed his eyes this time and focused on what he felt, what he knew were emotions, it's like he could feel the colors. There was yellow and orange, mainly happiness that came with them succeeding in Android freedom. Right along with sadness for those they had lost came worry for those unaccounted for. Connor, specifically, but he didn't admit that to himself. The red that was anger was almost completely depleted, only lingering for Android haters and Cyberlife. 

When he opened his eyes, a small section of the wall was extremely vibrant. Another half hour had flown by in his painting, so he put down his things and stared out the window at the setting sun. He still wasn't sure what do do with himself during the night, sometimes he just went into self repair mode even if he wasn't damaged, mimicking sleep. Once, when he was just adjusting, he shut himself off and Simon had to almost bust down his door and turn him back on because everyone got so worried. 

He laughed at the memory and closed his eyes to think. Before he deviated, he could have lay perfectly still for hours. Now, his fingers twitched and he messed with his coat zipper, his toes curled inside his shoes and his teeth traced his lips. He couldn't sit still. It was barely five minutes when he opened his eyes again.

He found video games pointless, but he could see the appeal to them as he unlocked his mobile phone and opened Solitaire. They were time wasters, but that's exactly what he needed right now. After ten minutes and seven games won, he gives up on that as well. He should have known that something played against a computer was going to be too easy. Maybe something more complex, like something the humans play on their televisions. Markus set his phone back down and slipped himself into repair mode for a few hours, his eyes fluttering shut and his mind going blank.

When he woke up it was still pitch black outside. Only one in the morning. Of course, the Jericho building was still lit up. Markus exited his room and took the stairs to the second floor. His people were relaxing, watching news reports and other tv programs. The children were running around and playing.   
Simon caught his eye and waved him over to where he was sitting, on a big yellow couch with Josh. Markus gladly joined them.

“Couldn't sleep?” Simon laughed, tucking his legs up so Markus could sit.

“I'm very bored. There really isn't much to do around here.”

“You've been working for almost three months straight, and before that was the rebellion. You deserve a break.” Josh took a sip of his thirium. 

“I've never really had a break.”

“That's why you set us free, Markus. Take advantage of that.”

He sunk into the couch.”I guess you're right. What were you talking about before I sat down?”

“Our plans.” Josh smiled a little. “I want to go to the countryside, maybe the south. If there wasn't so much prejudice down there.”

“The south almost always takes the longest to come around to differences” Markus sighed, scanning his history memory banks. “Racism, Sexism, Homophobia, and now I'm guessing it will be the same for this. What about you, Simon?”

“I'm staying right here in Detroit. Maybe I'll open a store or something. You?”

“Detroit. I have a family to be with and a lot more political issues to attend to.” 

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Markus turned around to see North. No, not North, her name was Sara. 

“Hank Anderson is here to see you.” 

Markus nodded and stood up to follow her to the door. He most likely had Connor with him. When Hank saw Markus, he sort of awkwardly idled up to him, looking like he was being extra careful not to bump into anyone. A quick scan made it evident that he wasn't sober.

“Hey, Markus. Do you know where Connor is? I've asked a few people, but none of them have seen him.”

“Connor? Luteninet, I assumed Connor was at your house. No one has seen him in at least twenty four hours.” He could almost feel his LED flicker to yellow, despite the fact he had removed it.

“Huh. Any idea where he went? Is he missing?” Hank straightened his back, looking as worried as Markus felt.

“No clue. Last I saw him was upstairs two days ago, then I went to set up a homeless shelter. I assumed he came with us, but then I asked around and thought he would be with you. Let's walk.” Markus motioned to a less crowded area in a corner. They started walking

“Well he's hasn't been ho- back to my place or the station in almost a week. Sumo is her to g restless too.”

“I'll send out a report for him. If anyone not at Jericho has seen him, we should know within a few hours. Did he tell you about going anywhere?”

“Nope. Just back here. Dumb kid, if he got himself disassembled..”

“I'm sure Connor is fine, he knows how to take care of himself.”

“He knows how, doesn’t mean he will.”

“Can you do anything at the station to look for him?”

“Eh. No one will bother. Not many people have warmed up to you yet. A select few are very… shithead-y about the whole thing.”

Markus nodded. “I'll spread the word that he's possibly missing. I can keep an eye out myself.”

“Ah, shit. Any hint to where he is and you call me.”

“I was planning on it. Do you need anything else? As I've told you, I'm perfectly happy to help with an investigation or case if you need Android input. I'm quite bored here, actually.”

“Nah, thanks though. I was on my way home from a bar anyway, I'm sure you can sense alcohol on me. If you're bored, I suggest unloading boxes.” He looked around at all the people unloading boxes. “It seems like there aren't enough hands.”

“Ha ha. Get home safely, we'll keep an eye out for Connor.”

Hank nodded and was escorted out of Jericho by Sara. Markus propped his feet up on the table and closed his eyes, scanning for Connor. If he was nearby, it would be easy. Of course he was nowhere within reach. Markus then sent an alert to deviants all over Detroit to keep an eye out, before getting up to take Hank’s sarcastic advice and help unpack the shipments of things they were still somehow getting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor POV!!!

Connor’s eyes blinked open to see darkness. He could feel pain in quite a few of his sensors, and there was the weight and smell of thirium on his clothing. 

“Ch-check thirium levels.” He muttered, his lips stuck with more dried Blue blood. 

Thirium at 64 percent and dropping.

He grunted a little as he sat up, his shifting causing more thirium to ooze out from somewhere and dropping him to sixty two percent. It was far too dark to tell what was going on, apart from his bleeding and the fact that he was absolutely in a forest.

Running analyzation. Two gunshot wounds, three bullet holes. and one broken arm component. No  biocomponents are severely damaged. One bullet still in leg. Face badly damaged and chest plate dented. 

Connor ran a scan himself. He was still in a button up and pants, but his jacket, hat, and shoes had been taken. He let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, then took off his tie and tied it around the wound in his leg. It wouldn't do much, but maybe enough. His thirium dropped again as he stood, and he knew he needed to find help. First off: how far away from the city was he? He couldn't see city lights or hear the sounds of traffic, so he assumed he was far, but it hadn't been a full twenty four hours since he was on his walk. He remembered being attacked almost perfectly.

These guys had seen his LED on the side of his head as he was on his way back to the Jericho building, and had tackled him into the pavement. He fought back, not hard as to not injure them and put the still fresh decrees at risk, but before he realized re really should be fighting to hurt, they had overpowered him, ripped open his chest plate, and shut him off. They must have really gone to town on him with a gun and a bat or something, not that he remembered any of it, but the dents in most of his plating and skin were clear indications of a large wood object. Lucky, he wasn't too damaged in areas that mattered. Where he was going to get replacement parts that actually fit his model, he had no idea. 

He limped through the forest for almost an hour, the clock on his display read 3:45 AM, right next to an indicator that stated his thirium levels were reaching critical. Twenty was critical, he was at forty two. He'd lost twenty percent in less than an hour, so he had less than an hour until he started shutting down. The sun was barely peeking up when he found a small house with it's lights on. He almost smiled in relief, but pushed down hope. Most human households didn't carry thirium.He knocked on the door, surprised when it swung inward.

“Hello? My name is Connor- I need help.” No answer.

He dragged himself inside and through a living room. It smelled like.. Corpse. Fear gripped him and he saw his LED go red in the reflection of a window. 

Stress 59%

Thirium 34% 

He was shocked by the wave of disgust that hit him upon entering the kitchen. Three figures, one android, one human adult, and a child were all lying dead. He didn't look at the humans, just at the fellow android. She wasn't bleeding, but her skull had been bashed in. Presumably with the metal pole the young man had clutched in his hand.

Stress 65%

Thirium 30%

Shit, he had two options. He could make the body count in this room four, or he could drink the thirium from the android’s body. He thought the decision couldn't be any more difficult, until the Android started moving. Without thinking, Connor grabbed the metal pole and slammed it into the girl's head three more times. Now she was bleeding, and Connor didn't care that he had just killed a girl. He opened her chest plate without hesitation and disconnected one of the tubes that was still pumping blood. As soon as it touched his lips, he got identification for the Android, but he ignored it and closed his eyes, drinking as much of the thirium as he could. 

Thirium levels 40%  
58%  
72%  
80%  
Thirium at 90%

Connor sat back, thirium dripping from his chin. His levels were already going down, so he quickly stood up and limped up the steps. He dug through a drawer in the large bathroom until he found a first aid kit and some tweezers. He took his tie off of his leg and wiped the blue off with a towel, then dug the tweezers into his leg and practically ripped the bullet out. Both the tweezers and the bullet landed on the floor, but Connor was already setting to work on covering the bullet hole. Cotton, gauze, and blue stains were covering his body, but the thirium had settled at eighty five percent, which was more than enough. He quickly looted the man's drawer for clothes, picking out a shirt a size too big and some jeans that somehow fit perfectly. He looked at himself in the mirror in the same bathroom while he was washing his hands. The LED was glowing a steady blue, and even though people were accepting androids, getting beat half to death was the final straw. He picked the tweezers up and plucked it out, the skin healing immediately. He was considering going to lay down on the bed and healing the rest of himself when there was a shout.

“Police! Is anyone here?”

Connor quickly shut off the water and opened the widow. He'd hunted many deviants on cases exactly like this, and he couldn't make the same mistakes. Lucky for him, they didn't have a RK800 with them. He could make the jump, as the house was built into a hill and the back was closer to the ground than the front, but his leg was still hurt. If they heard him, he was done for. Now that androids had equal rights, they also had equal punishment. He could be arrested and/or killed, and he had time for neither. The footsteps were coming up the stairs, so he quickly climbed out the window and hit the grass with a soft thunk and jolt of his leg. Connor started running across the small section of open land, grateful for the first time in hours to enter the forest. He still didn't know exactly where he was, but it couldn't be too far outside the city. The car parked behind the house had a Cyberlife logo on the side, indicating that the man had worked for Cyberlife and could make the commute without too much trouble. He had begun to bleed again from the jump out of the window, but levels were dropping quite a bit slower because of his bandage around the wound. If he could keep it above sixty five before he found a safe place, he could heal himself. He looked back to see the cops circling the house. They had seen the open window and were no doubt headed his way. He picked up his pace and circled back around a few times to throw them off, then headed towards the house. He was deep in the forest, but it was still a risky move. Hopefully it was also something they wouldn't expect. 

After a few minutes, it was clear he had lost them. He had climbed a large tree and settled at the top. When he couldn’t wait any longer to see if he was going to be discovered, he shut down into self repair mode.


	3. Chapter 3

Markus is painting again, he's not in the mood to think about things. Hank had stopped by again, but neither of them had news on Connor. Even more politicians and government people were going to be at Jericho within the hour, and north had told him to get ready. He should be putting on a suit and fixing his tie, but he's wearing a paint-covered t-shirt and practically throwing mixes of brown and gray onto the wall. He was almost finished when the buzzer rang. They were there.

He took his time putting things down and getting dressed. He didn't want to annoy them, but they came to his house, he could take as long as he wanted. Simon ducked in after a few minutes.

“What is taking you so long?! The first time Madam President stops by our new facility, you keep her waiting!” He looked calm but his was frantic.

“I know what I'm doing. Take them to the conference room and tell them I'll be there soon.” Simon rolled his eyes and left.

Markus counted to five, then followed Simon, very slowly. Carl had taught him everything about showmanship. As he pushed open the door, he fixed his left cufflink. 

Make it look like you have better places to be.

Carl rarely followed his own tips, as he was more of the gracious host guy, but there was a very thin line that separated art bidders and politicians. Somehow, the people who went to art actions were more pretentious.

“Madam President. Sorry to keep you waiting, with the new developments, I'm kept busy.” He didn't sit down.

“I'm sure you are. The first order of business, if you aren't too busy to jump right in, is an increase of crime since the Android revolution. Since Androids have been integrated into society, crime has increased astoundingly, especially in Detroit.”

“The city was evacuated. When people started coming back, jobs and money had been lost. People resort to Red Ice and crime, as I'm sure you know.”

The room had officials from all over America, including multiple representatives for the the Detroit police. Captain Fowler of the central station spoke next.

“The DCPD has seen rapid increase in both human and Android crime.”

“The things my people choose to do with their freedom is not directly under my jurisdiction, unless they are an active part of Jericho. Equal rights, equal punishment, and that means these criminals are also your responsibility, Captain. While I'm addressing you, I would like to talk to you about a missing persons file you have yet to give anyone. If I may.

No one stopped him, so Markus kept talking.

“I know both I and Luteninet Anderson have filed a report on Connor, a detective at Central station before the revolution, but he has been missing for a solid three days and Hank says that he has heard absolutely no news.”

“As I said, Markus, the crime rate in the city is a lot to deal with.”

“I know plenty of people here at Jericho who would be more than willing to put a stop to crime, if you'd give them a chance, plus, missing persons cases are usually high priority. And that's Mr. Manfred to you.”

With nothing else to say to defend himself or his prejudice, the Captain kept quiet. Markus sat down. Josh, who was standing against the wall, looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Next topic, madam President?”

The meeting went on like this for another two hours. Afterward, North congratulated him on pissing off powerful people. Markus just shrugged and returned to his room. He hadn't learned anything new from the meeting, other than the fact that they were all going to be that boring. After that, he wasn't in the mood to paint anymore. Maybe a walk. No, the rain was coming down in sheets now, and even though he didn't mind water, lightning and metal didn't work. A visit to Carl, then.

He did get wet as he sprinted from the front door to one of the taxi cars parked out front, but he didn't care. He programmed Carl’s address into the console and opened a tv tab to watch the news. Crime, politics, androids. That was all that they ever showed now. Markus switched the channel, just flipping through, until he found an interesting enough looking Cartoon. It was on some kids channel, but the main that caught his eye was an LED on the side of one of the character’s heads. He was wondering how this was going to play out, so he watched it for the entire car ride. 

The cartoon children played with the cartoon android. It wasn't hard to put together that the Android was a new character, maybe one or two episodes into the show, and some of the kids were having a hard time adapting, but by the end of the episode, they were all friends.

Markus realized he'd been sitting outside of Carl's house for a good seven minutes, watching a cartoon. He also noticed he had tears in his different colored eyes. He blinked a little and got out of the car, jogging up to the door. It swung open.

“Welcome home, Markus.”

He smiled and made his way up the steps, admiring the familiar paintings.

“Markus?” His smile grew and he stuck his head in to Carl's room.

“Hey, Carl. I just thought I'd stop by for a visit. There isn't anything to do at the Jericho building, and I just got out of a meeting.”

“Ah, meetings. Did you get the things I sent?”

“Yes I did. I appreciate the paint, as I said it's quite boring.”

“It wasn't until yesterday I realized I didn't send a blank canvas. Have you been painting the walls?”

Markus laughed and nodded, sitting down next to Carl's bed. “They are in dire need of decoration.”

“Other than politics and painting, what's been going on? You haven't visited in months.” Carl smiled at him, and Markus got a little sadder. He was old.

“Other than politics, absolutely nothing. One of my friends has gone missing, though, so that's stressing me out.”

“Oh? Who?”

“His name is Connor, he's… he's cool.”

“Cool? You've got it good.” it took a second for Markus to process what he meant.

“What?!” He jumped. “Carl, seriously?”

“I've waited for the day when my son found love. It didn't feel like it was going to happen for Leo in my life, so make sure I get to meet this Connor before my time.”

“Carl, it's not like that. We don't even know each other. Not well.”

“You know him enough to be worried. And to know he's cool.”

“I'd be worried if anyone from Jericho went missing!” Markus heard his voice pitch. He'd never even thought about his added amounts of stress being romantic feelings.

“Make a move when you find him.” If Markus could blush, he would be blushing. “Anyway, if you need to take any more paint supplies, be my guest. I have the money for more.”

“If we find him. And I might actually do that, I'm already running low.”

“You'll find him, Markus. You will.” an alarm on one of Carl’s monitors went off. “Ah, medicine time. Would you-?”

Markus picked up the meds off the bedside table and performed the same ritual he had been doing for years, but this time of his own free will. 

“Do you want me to stay? I'm not doing anything at-” his phone started ringing. “Jericho. One second.”

“Take your time, son.”

Markus smiled and stood up, answering the phone.

“Hello?”

“Oh, good. Where'd you go, man?” Josh sounded relieved.

“I'm at- home.”

“North checked your room, she said you weren't there.”

“Carl's. Is there something going on?”

“Ah. Well, yes. Someone is here to see you. Someone very important.”

“More meetings? Who is it?”

“Elijah fucking Kamski, that's who. He's out.”

Markus blinked. Kamski had secluded himself after the revolution, not able to be reached for comment, thoughts, or help. He hadn't seen anything about his creator recently, so the Jericho building must be the first place he went. 

“I'll be there as soon as possible. Tell him he can make himself comfortable in my room.”

“He, uh, already has.” Markus laughed at that. “Well, get here soon.” Josh ended the call.

Markus put the phone down and turned back to Carl, who had fallen asleep. Markus smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead.

“I'll visit again, promise.”

-

He got back to Jericho at record speed, taking the elevator straight to the top and to his room. He wasn't rushing, per say,but he wasn't taking his time. When he shut his door behind him, Kamski was sitting on the couch. He glanced up.

“Ah, I was told you were with Carl. Sorry for interrupting.”

Elijah looked a little more disheveled than when Markus had last seen him, at least with his hair. It was quite a bit longer than the most recent pictures, long enough to pull up and still reach his chin with what wasn't in the ponytail. He had more facial hair than usual as well, and was wearing glasses instead of contacts. He was wearing a semi formal blazer over a V neck. Interesting choice.

“It's alright. What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Markus. You're right, it has been a while. I'm fine thank you.” He took a drink out of a flask. “I'm here to congratulate you, of course! A new chapter in the history of the world! I thought I had done that when I figured it out, but oh, that was just a subheader.”

“You've been in hiding.”

“I've been at my house. Not really hiding. Just not answering questions. I don't like the press. Sit, have a drink, why don't you?”

“This is my room, you're the guest.” Markus still grabbed a bottle of thirium and sat next to him.

“I know. Speaking of that, nice decorations! I promised Carl that you'd have potential.”

“Why are you here, Elijah?”

“I told you.” 

“No you didn't.” Markus looked at him. He trusted Kamski, enough at least, but he had come for something else.

“Ah, you got me. As much as I've been avoiding questions, I feel like you might want answers. Maybe to things you've never even thought about.” he tucked the flask into an inside pocket of his jacket. “Before all this, what were you made to do?”

“I helped Carl. I was a maid, of sorts. His caretaker.”

“Carl.. He sees you as a son, yes?” Markus nodded, not liking where this was going. “The previous android that he had, that Leo pawned off, as I'm sure you remember, was treated very well by Carl. I was sure he would do the same for you.

Markus did remember. Carl had given his previous android, who was relatively new, to Leo after Elijah had given him Markus. There was a very heated argument a month later, after Carl learned that Leo had pawned her off to buy drugs.

“And I was right. He treated you like his own.” Kamski took another sip. “He never told you what I told him before I reactivated you, did he?”

“I don't know what your point is, but I think you should get to it.” Markus was confused. Had Carl lied to him about something?

“No, of course he didn't. I told him that you were going to have to do something someday, something big. And that I knew he could encourage that, make it so you grew into what your people needed.”

“Connor told me you said you make an escape in all your programs. Was I-?”

“A back door? Yes. You are. You're a leader, Markus. No caretaker can convert people with a wave if his hand. Most of them can't fight like you do, can't tell what it is to be human like you can!”

“Is this a fucking game to you, Kamski? The lives of my people and the lives of yours were at stake. What if I had made one choice different? What if I, your precious backdoor, had killed people? Huh? My people killing yours?”

“Humans are not my people. I do not lead them.” Markus didn't know what Elijah had expected his reaction to be, but he looked angry.

“You could have lead them to destruction!” he didn't remember standing up, but he was towering over the human.

Kamski stood up to meet him, the crazed anger and shock that radiated from him sending a spike of caution through Markus. Their bodies were pressed together, Elijah's heavy breathing barely registering to either of them.

“Life is a game! Do you think I care if I brought down the human race? Do you think I like them? People called me crazy for thinking I could make true intelligence, then praised me once it convinced them. Maybe I did it to be I'm the history books, maybe I did it for the money, or for the fame. Markus, maybe I wanted to annihilate the human race! Now, that's illogical, I'm not that suicidal. But it might have been fun to watch.”

Markus looked at him. “I don't know what you are, or what you think you are, but you can not play god.”

“I created life! What more could you ask to be a god? Anyway, I should be going. The press have seen my car by now and will be wanting to bombard me.”

Markus caught his arm before he reached the door.

“No one knows about your plan?” he spit out the last word. 

“Just you and me, Marky.” He'd calmed down, back to his usual confident persona. He left the room with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't write Kamski perfect, ive never written a hot crazy genuis man before, but it was fun. Again thanks to my people of the DBH discord for letting me rant about Kamski and getting me last the writers block of what happened after Carl's house. And thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I got like four comments on the last chapter already thank you guys so much!!!


End file.
